My Brother's Bestfriend
by Fax Land
Summary: Iggy is my brother, I can't do this to him. I can't do this to myself! I basically grew up with this dude. He's almost like my bother, well more of a cousin. But that doesn't make it okay! When did I start to feel this way? Maybe he's more than just. . .My brother's best friend. (Summary sucks. My summaries always suck)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just have about a million ideas floating around in my head! It's insane! I have another new FF coming up too. I'm really excited for that one. I have another one meant to have a sequel but I'm saving that one for later. Welcome to, My Brother's Bestfriend! I didn't go to school today so I'm just doing what I want...**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride, is not mine.**

* * *

"Iggy?! Where the hell are my black Converse? If I find them in ashes, your dead!" I hollered as I burst into Iggy's room to see his mixing liquid chemicals. Whatever was is the tube began smoking and Iggy quickly screwed on the cap and turned to me.

"Dear sister, I do not hold the solution to your solving problems. I appreciate the visit but you can leave now." He said as her turned back to his experiments waving a hand towards the door.

STOP…alright, I knew how cruel it is to just start in the middle of my story so let's get caught up shall we?

I, am Max, short for Maximum. I am fourteen almost fifteen. Iggy is my twin brother, though we don't look all that much a-like. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes while I have light brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes.

Our parents Jeb Batchelder and Valencia Ride are not married, maybe because my parents had us in high school or because my dad has cheated a few times. I have a little brother in California named Ari that I'm not allowed to see. My parents love each other though. I think that's about it.

CONTINUE…I huffed and turned back to the hallway but not before I saw a flash of black in the corner. I dashed back into Iggy's room and picked up my converse. I smiled in triumph. I snuck up behind Iggy who hadn't noticed me yet and slapped him upside his head.

"Max, what the hell!" He turned around to glare at me.

I glared right back at him, though my glare is about a thousand times more fierce. I shoved my shoes in his face. "What do you call this? How about 'Max's shoes'?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you got to them before I did. Can you get out now?" He asked obviously annoyed.

I smiled and made my way back to my room, throwing my shoes in the closet and sliding down the twisting banister.

My mom was sitting at the white kitchen dining table looking at dress catalogs and I say across from her.

"Are you going to a party mom?" I asked even though I knew what the dresses were for and I really wanted to avoid that topic.

"No, cariño, you know all of this is for your quince."

I sighed. "Mama, how many times to I have to tell you I don't want a Quincenera? I'm not even fully Mexican!"

My mom shook her head. "Baby, I had a Quincenera, you will have a Quincenera, and your daughter will have a Quincenera. It is tradition, whether you like it or not."

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, "Ma! There are so many things wrong with this! I have to wear a freaking dress and heels. Daddy has to dance and you know he has two left feet, then I have to dance with him! I can't dance!"

"And, that is why you take lessons, hija! If you do not do this it will break the heart of your poor abuelita."

Just then I heard the front door open in close. "Dad's home!" I father addressed himself in the third person. I hopped up and ran for the foyer.

"Dad! Tell mom I don't want a Quincenera!"

My dad's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me from where he stood hanging his blazer. "Sweetie, you don't want a Quincenera?"

"Ugh, no! Anyways, what about Iggy? We're twins you know. Imagine how he'd feel, watching me having a big celebration on our birthday that only celebrates me?"

My mom smiled. "That's very sweet hija, but we've already that of that."

"You're sweet little friend Nudge would love to help plan. If you tell her no it'll break her heart. And mine too." My mom added trying to guilt trip me, and you know what? It worked.

I glared at mine parents mumbling to myself as I stomped up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready soon!" My father called after me as I slammed my bed room door.

Like always, it took a second for my eyes to adjust from the bright colored halls to my deep purple walls splattered white paint. I fell face down on my bed and fell asleep without eating dinner that night.

* * *

I woke with a start at the sound of my alarm clock ringing obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and pulled my self out of bed realizing I was wearing the same outfit from yesterday. I slunk over to the window, yanking the white lace curtains open. I shaded my eyes from the sun as I dragged myself over the the still ringing clock. I slammed my fist on it and the ringing stopped.

Note: buy another new alarm.

I smiled, sweet silence. I moved with more energy to my bathroom to get ready for the day.  
…

I stepped out of the bathroom in a large knit sweater, dark blue jeans, and my converse. To be specific, the converse I snatched out of Iggy's room yesterday.

I grabbed my brown shoulder back on the way out my room and jogged down the stairs. I slid into a seat in the at the table just as my mom placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"You must be hungry, Max. You skipped dinner last night." My dad spoke as he poured coffee into his mug while leaning on the counter in his lab coat. Both of my parents are doctors, my dad is a pediatrician and my mom is a veterinarian.

"Mm." I hummed as I shoveled food into my mouth. Iggy came down the stairs and sat across from me with a plate of bacon and eggs. We have different tastes I guess. He looked at me and grinned. "Don't joke." He joked and I rolled my eyes as I stood up and threw my plate in the sink.

"Hey!" My mom snapped at me, "Don't break my plates." She warned wiggling her finger at me.

"Yeah, mom." I said offhandedly as I opened the door and ran out to my friend, Wyatt's car. Yes, Wyatt and I are strictly platonic, nothing more. He's sixteen so he can drive while I cannot.

"Hey, Wyatt." I smiled as I slid into the passenger seat. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Max. Your dad mouth off about me today?" He asked as he pulled off the sidewalk in front of my house.

"Actually, no." I said thoughtfully. You see, my dad doesn't exactly like Wyatt. He says Wyatt is a bad influence and a trouble maker and a smart-ass. I could go on forever, but to be honest he's not wrong but he's always been cool and a good friend. We actually dated for a little bit but that didn't last too long.

Wyatt ran his hand through his long red-blonde hair and his dark blue eyes shined. "Oh, well that's a change, isn't it." He smiled.

I shook my head. "No, he probably just forgot, don't worry I'll remind him next time." I smirked.

Wyatt pulled into a parking space and put the car in park.

"Just shut up and get out of my car." Wyatt joked as he grabbed his back from the back seat and steeped out of the car. Wyatt never wears a seatbelt.

I pulled off my own seatbelt and picked up my bag by my feet, stepping out of the car. I fell into step next to Wyatt as we strode through the school doors.

"Later, Max." Wyatt said as he turned down the next hall. I waved and kept striding on to my locker. I reached my locker, turning to dial according to my combination and stuffed the unnecessary books from my bag into it.

Suddenly my locker slammed closed and I turned to face, none other than, Samuel Pruitt. (Sorry about my lack or creativeness, that was the only thing I could think of.)

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I really thought that after Friday night, you'd have the common sense to leave me alone."

He grinned, a grin I originally thought to be cute, but now it's just down right creepy. "Aw, Max. Friday night was a mistake. Let's try again."

He stepped in front of me with his hands on either side if my head he leaned down to look me in the eye. "My place?" He asked cockily.

I pressed the back of my head to the lockers, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Yeah, I think trying to get a girl in bed with you on the first date is some mistake." I quipped.

Sam tilted his head to the side in thought. "Exactly what I was thinking, that's why I thought I'd have better luck on a second date." Sam's hands slipped from the lockers and onto my hips. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Come on, Max, you know you want to."

I tried to shove him off but it was no use. "Sam, get the hell off of me!" I demanded and he laughed,

"I know you want me, Max." He whispered again.

"Yo! Get off of her." I turned my head to find Fang, my brother's best friend, giving Sam a steady glare.

Sam grinned and stepped away from me, taking a place just before Fang. He pushed Fang back roughly. "Mind your own business, Emo Boy."

Fang caught himself before he could fall and pushed Sam back.

"Fang, it's okay, stop." I tried to intervene but they were already past pushing and were punching each other in an ugly swarm of fist.

"Hey! What's going on here, break it up!" Shouted Vice-Principle Adams as she made her way down the hall to where the students were crowding around Sam, Fang, and myself.

"Pruitt, Walker! My office, now!" She demanded upon discovering who exactly was causing such commotion in her school. Fang and Sam broke apart, straightening themselves, then they followed to the front office.

As they left, the crowd quickly dispersed and I was left standing in shock.

"Max!" I turned my head and saw my friend, Ella, running towards me.

"Hey Ella," I smiled.

She grinned, "Hey, let's talk about your Quincenera!"

I groaned and she laughed, pulling me to our Homeroom class.

**A/N: You like? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to start off with two chapters with this one. So, Chapter 2. Don't have much to say. Not going to school is fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: MAXIMUM RIDE, NOT MINE!**

* * *

I sat on the couch flipping through channels after school. My mother sat on the floor with her legs crossed flipping through more dress catalogs for my dreaded Quincenera. My dad appeared coming down the stairs in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt, he was carrying a suitcase.

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Dad, where are you going?" I asked while my mom gave him the same questioning look.

"I'm…going to California," he sighed, "to see Ari." He added on.

My mom looked back down at the magazines. "Oh, okay. Tell Ari I said, 'Hi'"

"Alright." Dad replied as he rolled the suitcase to the door. He came over to the living room and kissed the top of my head. "See you soon, Max."

When he moved to kiss my mom she scooted on the floor out of his reach. "Come on, Valencia. What if I don't come back?" He protested.

My mom shrugged and my dad sighed going to the door. As he opened to door about to leave, he sighed once again. "I love you, Val."

My mom also sighed, "I love you too, Jeb." She muttered. My dad smiled slightly and left.

"Mom, you ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I…I think I'm gonna go to bed."

I looked at clock on the table next to the couch. "Mom, it's only 3:00."

"Yeah, well I have work tomorrow. Buenas noches, Max."

* * *

Fang POV

Iggy and I walked up his driveway to the door and Iggy pulled a paper-clip out of his pocket, jamming it into the door.

"You don't have the key to your house?" I raised an eyebrow. I knew he did have a key, I've seen him use it the many times I came over to his house.

"Lost it." He said as the door swung open and we walked inside. Iggy's sister, Max was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. MTV was playing on the TV, that's the only channel I ever see Max watching.

Iggy grinned and stood over the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He shook his head still grinning then leaned his head down my Max's ear.

"MAX!" She yelped and rolled off the couch onto the floor. Max stood and set her glare on Iggy. Before Iggy could run she pounced on him and began punching at his chest.

"I surrender!" Iggy yelled and Max stood again. She turned to me as if just realizing I was there. "Hey, Fang."

I nodded at her with a smirk. Iggy stood up also, "Hey, Max, where's mom?"

"She went to bed." Max said giving Iggy a look. But, because he's Iggy he didn't seem to get it.

"She went to bed? It's only 5:00, is she upset about something?" Iggy asked what I was already thinking. Because I basically grew up in this house, I know Valencia only goes to bed early when she's upset.

Max rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. "She went up about two hours ago. Dad's going to California."

"Oh!" Iggy said after taking a minute or two to figure it out.

Max shook her head then looked at both of us in question. "Why are you guys home so late?"

Iggy smiled. "Detention. Blew up tomorrow's Mystery Meat, you're welcome. And Fang, well I think you know why Fang had detention." Iggy looked at me obviously referring to yesterday's 'fight', even though it was only a scuffle. Screw the public school system.

Max's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, well uh, I'm going to my room now. Iggy finish all your homework tonight, please.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You know, technically, I'm the older one. By nine minutes, actually."

Max turned back on her way up the stairs. "Well, I'll always be more mature." Then she went on up the stairs. My eyes followed her until I couldn't see her anymore.

Iggy's face took on an evil grin, "Want to see my newest bomb?"

I smirked, "Sure, Ig."

* * *

Max POV

I sat on my bed with the lights on and the door open while blasting metal music. Why do I listen to metal music? I have no idea. I never really thought it to be my type but my friend told me I'm kind of hardcore, a tough cookie, she says. She recommended it, said it matches my image. But it's not all I listen to, just one of the many genres.

The song ended and I opened my eyes just as Fang stopped while walking passed my open door.

"Oh, hey." I said awkwardly. Fang stepped in and walked over to the wall on the left side of my bed, leaning on it.

"Hey," he replied.

I walked towards my speaker and turned it off, then leaned my hand on my desk where I had it set up.

"Hey, um…thanks for, you know, defending me or whatever. Even though I could've done it myself." I said, looking up at Fang, who was now next to me, observing all the things I had littered across my desk, pictures, CD's, records, etc.

Fang smirked at me. "No, you couldn't have."

I gaped at him. "What makes you think that?!" I demanded.

"Well, when we were seven, I pushed you off the swings and you cried." He said, still wearing a smirk.

"Are you serious?! I was nine, and it hurt!" I defended.

"Alright," he nodded. "What about…Now!" Then he jumped on me, successfully pinning me to the floor. He straddled my waist and held my arms.

I looked up at him in shock. "What are you doing?!" I screeched.

"Try to defend yourself. See if you can get me off." He said as if it were perfectly normal.

"What?! Are you crazy? Get off of me, Fang!" I yelled while he simply smirked.

I internally groaned. "IG-" I tried to call Iggy's name but Fang cut me off…with his lips. He lowered his head quickly and pressed his lips to mine. That's all there was to it just pressure. He released his hold on my arms and stood up, breaking our lips' contact. I quickly stood after him. "What was that?!"

He shrugged. "Only way I could think to get you to shut up. You're mom's sleeping down the hall, you know?"

I gaped at him. "You could've just told me to shut up! Or got off of me so I wouldn't be screaming for help!" I argued.

He nodded. "You're right, maybe I kissed you for another reason, but who knows."

And with that he turned and exited my room and I wast he's his back until he was in Iggy's room, closing the door behind him.

…Why do I feel all tingly?

**A/N: REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3- :P

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Max POV**

Mrs. Campbell walked into class this morning followed by Ken the Doll. Literally, this dude was like an over-sized doll, perfect in every way.

All the girls around me immediately took in his appearance and began drooling over him like he was a chocolate chip cookie! Seriously? I doubt he's as good as a chocolate chip cookie. Simply impossible.

"Max! Do you see what I see?!" JJ exclaimed raising her glasses as if to get a better look, which is dumb because she can't see without them.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding?! He's hot!" She replied.

"Alright, children, settle down." Mrs. Campbell silenced the class. Usually I don't like being called a child but Mrs. Campbell is nice and elderly.

The few boys went on with their business and the girls drooled over the new guy.

"You may have noticed we have a new student, class this is Dylan Gunther-Hagen. He's here from…Sweetie where did you move from?" She asked turning to Dylan.

He gave her a Ken Doll smile, "California." Great so he must be some kind of Surfer Dude, man-whore combination.

"Yes, California. Please, welcome Dylan with open arms." She turned to Dylan, "Mr. Gunther-Hagen you can take a seat beside, Max. Max, raise your hand, sweetie." Girls around me gasped including JJ and I rolled my eyes while raising my hand.

Dylan flashed me a bright smile and slid into the seat next to me. "Hi. I'm Dylan." He reached his hand out to me and I stared at it.

"I know what your name is, she just said it." I stated.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" He said pointing at my sweater.

I didn't have to look down to know what he was talking about. Iggy bought it for me on our birthday. He bought it as a joke but I still wear it all the time, it was an off-white color and in bold black print, it read,

_Fuck You._

I shrugged, "Easier than wasting my breath on people. Kind of like I'm wasting my breath on you."

Now, I might kind of sound like a bitch but after your freshman year of high school, nobody really cares about first impressions. So, after I fooled everyone into thinking I was some sugary sweetheart, the claws came out. And I wasn't afraid to scratch.

After Mrs. Campbell finished attendance she stood again, "Okay everyone, today we're making simple Mac and Cheese. Everyone grab a partner."

Did I mention that I was in a cooking class? My mom says it mandatory if I ever hope to get a man. I told her I couldn't care less and yet I was still forced to be here.

It's always been an okay class. Okay until today, because right as the words left my teacher's mouth, my desk was swarmed by all the hormonal teenage girls of the class, so 83% of the class was by my desk. Well, they were swarming Dylan's desk but I was getting some of it.

"Dylan, be my partner!"

"No, be mine!"

"Bitch, back off!"

Dylan truly looked like he wanted to shit his pants. I chuckled to myself. My chuckles were immediately cut short when he spoke.

"Uhh…Sorry girls, Max is my partner." My head snapped his direction and I almost punched him, but I have self control. More or less.

Each girl froze, then they all slowly turned to me with a glare. It was creepy because they did it at the same time. It was funny because they all glare like newborn babies. Babies, who cannot glare, because they don't even know what it is.

"What can you do?" I shrugged nonchalantly. The girls continued to glare before grumbling and partnering up with each other.

When they were gone I turned to Dylan. "What the hell was that? You can't just decide I'm gonna be your partner!" He smiled and shrugged, "Watch me."

=Lunch=

At lunch, I made way to my locker, where my friends would be waiting for me. As I was going down the main hall, Wyatt came to me from the stairs and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Max."

"Wyatt."

We continued to my locker and were met by JJ, Ella, Kate, Tess, John, Andrew, and Brian.

"Hey, Tomato." Kate said, ruffling Wyatt's hair. We shared greetings and headed out towards the courtyard. We passed all the tables and went to the big old oak tree, sitting on the many branches like we do everyday.

Dylan came up to the tree and looked up.

"Max?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"I just kinda wanna sit with you. You're the only person here who'll talk to me, even if you are a bit rude." He replied.

I sighed roughly and jumped out of the tree. "Max! Be careful, you could've hurt yourself!" JJ scolded me.

"She's more than a bit rude." Brian whispered to John.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up to Dylan, "You know, I thought I made it clear I don't like you very much during the last three periods."

Dylan smiled. "You did, but I think it's only because you don't give me a chance. You don't take the time in getting to know me. We should get to know each other, over pizza on Friday."

I looked at him blankly. "Did you just ask me out?"

He nodded.

"I barely know you." I said eyeing him.

He nodded again. "Yes, well, that's the point of going on the date. So we can get know each other. So…?"

I thought about Dylan. Then I thought about how Fang had kissed me the other day. How he said that maybe his kiss was more than just shutting me up. Do I like Fang? Have I always liked him?

JJ popped up behind me. "She'd love to go on a date with you!

He smiled,"Friday?"

I sighed. "You know, it _is_ Friday."

Dylan blushed, "Oh yeah. Well we can go next Friday if tonight is too soon." He said, looking down.

I shook my head. "No, tonight is fine. I'll give you my number and text you my address later."

We traded numbers and Dylan headed back in the school smiling.

"Ohhh, Little Maxie just got a date." Brian joked.

Ella climbed down from the tree and squealed. "Yay! He's so hot! Oh my, God! We have to call Nudge! Oh and we're—"

"Ella," I cut her off, "is all of that really necessary?"

"Of course." She replied like I was dumb.

"Well good luck with that, Max." Andrew said, hopping down from our tree.

John followed. "For your sake, I hope they don't put you in a dress."

Wyatt came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "And this is when I tell you one of my weird jokes that you never get."

I pushed him. "Whatever, asshole." He walked away laughing.

Brian stopped in front of me.

"Don't even think about it." I said and he smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Max! Oh my, God, you have a date! There's a new girl in my third period named, Mara. She's your date's brother. Her last name is Gunther-Hagen too. Are you wondering how I know his last name is Gunther-Hagen? Ella told me. And JJ told me she arranged it. Do you like him? Is he cute?"

"Nudge!" I cut her off before she could go on, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you ready for your date." She smiled.

I sighed. "You know, Nudge. How old are you? Eleven? I've been dressing myself for nine years of your life, no problem. I think I can handle this."

Nudge sighed, like what she was about to say next was something I'd never understand. She was probably right. "Max. Sure you can dress yourself nicely if you tried really hard. But you don't and your dating style? Completely inappropriate! Why do you think Samuel tried to take advantage of you last week?"

I shrugged, "Cause he's a perv?"

"No! Cause you wore those really short-shorts I got you! Never wear short-shorts on a first date. You go mid-thigh and that's it. And that's only if you're going to the park or beach. But tonight! You wear jeans. And a long-sleeve shirt. Show _no skin_, because that seems to end badly for you."

I leaned back and smirked. "What do you know about first dates, anyway?"

"Hellooo? I read about a thousand different magazines a _month_. I know everything there is to know about dates." She walked over to my closet and threw the doors open. "Now let's get started!"

* * *

"Max! Aw, you look HOT!" Nudge squealed.

"Do I?" I scrunched up my face as I took in my appearance. I had a dark blue sweater that rode up my stomach a little bit, no matter how hard I tried to pull it down. I wore plain blue skinny-jeans and white converse. My hair was in a ponytail.

"Nudge, I thought I wasn't supposed to show skin." I said pointing to the strip of skin showing between the sweater and jeans.

She shrugged. "Eh. Whatever, and I know how much you hate ponytails but you cannot take it out, and I'll know if you did." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, stuffing my phone and wallet into my back pockets.

Nudge tilted her head to the side and studied my face. "Can I put make-up on you?"

"No." I deadpanned.

"Please, Max?" Oh,God, I can't look away. Bambi eyes.

"Sure." I said, hypnotized by her eyes.

She grinned. "Okay! Well, if you say so!"

That's how I ended up with red lips, bold eyes, and a permanent blush. Well, permanent until I wash my face when I get home.

"See! You look even better!" Nudge clapped.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I walked out of my room and down to the living room. Iggy and Fang were on the couch and I sat in the single chair.

Iggy glanced at me. "Where are you going? And are you wearing make-up?" He questioned me.

"I'm going on a date." I said nonchalantly but I glanced at Fang to see him watching me intently.

"With who?" Fang inquired.

"Dylan." I said, not making eye-contact with him.

Iggy groaned. "You mean that Ken Doll stealing all the hot chicks?"

I laughed. "I thought he was a Ken Doll at first too." Then I realized what he said and punched his arm. "And, don't be a sexist pig!"

Iggy rubbed at his arm. "That was unnecessary, Little Sis!"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nudge digging around in my kitchen.

"The cookies are under the cake-holder." I said to her. She glanced back at me. "Thanks, Max."

"Hi, Nudge." Iggy said, un-pausing his game. Fang let his character die and sat back.

"Do you actually like this guy, Max?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "He's cool. I only met him today."

"Well, what if he's a creep? I don't wanna get another detention for you." He smirked.

I smiled. "Well, I think we've been over the fact that I can handle myself."

He shook his head and his shaggy black hair flopped around. "No, I don't think you can."

I put my hand to my chest. "Well, I am absolutely appalled."

Fang smiled a full blown smile at me and chuckled sort of. I hadn't seen him like that in a while. It made me smile too.

_Ding-dong._

I frowned. Maybe I do like Fang. But…if I like Fang, why am I going out with Dylan? Should I cancel? Damn…

"Hi, I'm Nudge. Max's sister, well not really, but I might as well be. You know, I'm friends with your sister. Your Mara's brother right? You look like her. Except…Mara's hair is darker and it's really long. Do you do cheerleading too? 'Cause, Mara does. You could be a male cheerleader. I've always wanted to be a male-cheerleader. Wait…nevermind. I'm not a guy. Sorry, I knew that. Dylan, right?" She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake.

He stared down at her. "Uh, yeah, I'm Dylan. Is Max ready?"

I came out from behind the door, "Hey Dylan." I smiled.

"Don't put your hands on my sister." I turned around and saw Iggy behind me, glaring at Dylan through his glasses.

Fang was still on the couch, watching.

"Uh, well, yeah. Let's go." I said pushing my way out of the door.

* * *

**Fang POV (Yay!)**

I watched as the door closed behind Max. A million thoughts were floating around in my head. For example, how I felt jealous that Max was going on a date with this guy.

How I'd had a crush on Max since the _6th grade._

How I can't tell my best friend about it because,

1. He'll probably laugh and call me a pussy.

2. It's his twin sister.

"So, guys! What are we doing tonight?" Nudge sat in the couch in between us.

Iggy turned to her. "We?"

"Yeah! Why not? Usually, I'd hang out with Max or even your mom but I haven't seen her." Nudge explained.

"Dad went to California so Mom's either in her room or at work. And Nudge, there's really nothing we'd be doing that interests you."

"Come on, Ig." I stood. "Let's go, Nudge. We'll go to the movies."

Nudge ran up and hugged me. "Thanks, Fang! You're like ten times nicer than Iggy. Can we see Frozen?!"

"Nudge, you watched that with Max two weeks ago." Iggy deadpanned.

"But it was such a cute movie! Can we see it again, please! Fang?" She turned to me and gave me…oh, god. The eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Ugh! Man, you're weak!" Iggy groaned.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I held the door for Max as we walked out of the Pizza Palace.

We stepped out onto the busy sidewalks.

"Are you full?" I asked her.

"To be honest? I'm never really full." She laughed. Her laugh made me smile.

"A trait we both share." I joked.

"There's a bakery around the corner, wanna go?" Max said looking up at me.

I carefully took her hand, "Sure."

Max looked at me with a questioning glance but I kept looking forward with a blush creeping up my neck.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I pulled into the parking lot for the movies across from the bakery and climbed out of Dr.M's car.

"Fang, do you even have your license?! Your driving isn't all that good, oh yeah, and your FIFTEEN! Does Aunt Val know you're driving her car? Hmm?"

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy whined, dragging along behind us.

"No, Nudge, I don't. But I have a permit. Does she know I have her car? Probably not."

I stood in the line while Nudge and Iggy waited by the entrance. My eyes moved to the familiar red hair in front of me and I froze.

…Oh my, God.

Freaking Lissa Sterling. I've reached a whole new level of insanity, Lissa-level. Her friend beside her, who I recognized as Tammy, caught sight of me and gasped.

"Lissa! Look who's behind us!" She whisper-screamed.

Seriously? I can hear you.

Lissa turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Nick, I knew you couldn't stay away. Darling, I've missed you."

She slid her hands up my shoulders and around my neck, she leaned up to kiss me and I was so shocked I didn't move. Lissa hasn't changed, not at all.

* * *

**Max POV**

Dylan had taken my hand a little while ago, his hand is kind of sweaty. But, it'd be rude to just take my hand away.

We reached the bakery and Dylan tugged on my hand.

I turned to him, "Huh?"

He pointed with his free hand across the street. "There's a movie theater over there, wanna go?"

I looked over at the theater, looking for a movie that we could possibly watch when I found something most disturbing.

Fang, my possible crush/brother's best friend, was locking lips with Lissa Sterling, his ex-girlfriend who moved away last summer. Well, they weren't really locking anything, Lissa was trying to turn the key but it just wouldn't budge, if you know what I mean.

I looked back at Dylan, "No, it's alright. I've seen all those movies anyway." No I haven't that's a complete lie.

Dylan shrugged, "Okay, to the bakery then?"

* * *

**Fang POV**

When I finally managed to get Lissa off I was panting, this girl is insane.

"Lissa, what are you doing here? I thought you moved." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"My parents got a divorce so I moved back here with my Mom. And I see I still take your breath away." She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Lissa, I broke up with you for a reason. Not because you were moving, but because I just didn't like you anymore." I lied. I didn't lie about not liking her. I lied about liking her ever, I really only dated her to make Max jealous, but I don't know if it worked. Lissa's an okay girl but she's not Max.

Lissa gaped at me and it looked like she was gonna say something.

"Next in line!" The guy from the ticket booth hollered at her. She turned and walked away. Lissa left with her friend and I bought the tickets moving to go back to Iggy and Nudge.

"What the hell was that?! Was that Lissa?!"

I nodded, not showing any emotion on my face. But on the inside, I was freaking, my freedom and privacy were officially gone. Lissa won't stop until I'm kissing her feet.

Damn.

* * *

**Max POV (last switch)**

"Thanks, I had fun." I smiled, but it was really fake. Don't get me wrong, Dylan is really cool. But, he made me realize that I do like Fang, and I can't change that. But, I doubt he likes me after what I saw.

Dylan smiled sadly, "Max. I'm not stupid, I like you. You're beautiful, and funny, and I can tell you're more than a little bit wild. Look, I can go on but the point is, you like someone else. I can tell, all I know is, if he doesn't like you back, he's a real dumb-ass." Dylan kissed my cheek lightly and walked back on the sidewalk. I smiled, "Friends?!" I hollered after him.

He turned to walk backwards and held up his thumbs. "Friends!" He nodded.

* * *

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! It's been so long, sorry I was late. Don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, it's characters, or references**

**R&R**

* * *

**Max POV**

Today, I'm walking to school. I texted Wyatt not to pick me up, and I walked. I can smell the wet grass and the roads and sidewalks are slightly wet from last night's rain. It's not my first time walking, but today a black car passes by me, it's styled like a limo but it's not long, just your average car length. The car slows down to my own speed, the backseat window rolls down and there she is, _Lissa. Freaking. Sterling_.

Dear, God.

But, that's not all. No, but because I'm just the luckiest girl in the world, the car is also filled with Fang, my brother's best friend, and Iggy, my brother.

"Max, darling, it's been so long! How are you?" Lissa beamed, sickly sweet.

I scowled at her. "Just fine, how about you? Gotten any more bitchy?" I put a hand over my heart in mock sympathy.

Lissa frowned for a second but then lifted her smile again, "Unfortunately no, would you like a ride? Oh, my, we seem to be full, see you at school?"

Iggy watched with an amused expression and Fang just stared at me, face as stoic as ever, but I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

Lissa smiled once more before leaning forward to the "driver" and whispering something. The window rolled up and the car moved slightly toward the sidewalk by a puddle.

_Oh shit._

Before I could move, the dirty water of the streets splashed all over me. Great. The car stopped again and Lissa's smirking face appeared from the window.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! But, it couldn't have been that bad right? You looked like you could use a shower anyways." She grinned.

I gaped at her, my entire body was dripping wet.

"What the hell, was that?!" Iggy exclaimed as he stepped out the opposite side.

"Damn it, Lissa!" Fang yelled as he slammed the door and they strode over to me.

Iggy took off his hoodie and hung it over my shoulders. "Let's go get you changed, okay?" He smiled slightly at me and slung his arms around my shoulders.

I glanced at Fang then back at Iggy and nodded. Iggy kept his arm around my shoulders and I let him guide me the short way back to our house.

"Coming, Fang?" Iggy stopped and turned back at Fang.

His head snapped up from the back of my head to Iggy's face and he nodded, catching up.

* * *

I stepped down the last stair in a worn pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a hoodie. I turned into the kitchen where Fang and Iggy were leaning back on the counter sipping on…well I can't see through their glasses.

I leaned on the island, my mom was already at work, having just left as we were coming back in. "So, do you guys wanna tell me why you were riding to school with _Lissa_?" I inquired with raised eyebrows.

Fang rolled his eyes. "She went to Fang's house and asked him if he wanted a ride, he said no, then she said he could invite a friend. That's where I come in." Iggy explained.

"So, Lissa's trying to get back with Fang, then?" I said with a smirk, but inside it kind of hurt. What if Fang doesn't really like me and then actually does get back with her?

"She can try, but I like somebody else." Fang said looking at me with what I'd call a searching glance.

So he likes someone else…

I felt small under his gaze and I swallowed thickly. "Uh, yeah. Let's go, we're already late."

Iggy groaned. "Really? I feel like skipping." Iggy shrugged and sat down at the table.

I snapped my head in his direction. "Iggy, no."

I picked up my bag from where I threw it down on the floor.

"Why not? I'm up for skipping." Fang said, also sitting down.

"Seriously, Fang? You're supposed to be on my side!" I complained.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me. "Since when?"

_Oh._ "Alright, you guys can skip, but I'm going to school, I don't need anymore F's." I said, heading for the door.

"Have fun in detention!" Iggy hollered at me.

"Huh?" I stopped with my hand on the door knob and turned around.

Fang smirked. "Detention, you get detention for being late."

_Shit._ I threw my bookbag down by the door and sat on the couch. "Whatever, I didn't really want to see Lissa anyways. What are we doing today, guys?" I sighed.

Iggy gave me a funny look. "Well, I'm going to sleep. No school, means good sleep so, you know." He got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight." He hollered and climbed up the stairs.

I turned to Fang. "You going home?" I asked.

Fang surprised me by giving a full-blown smile, lighting up the room. "Come on, do I ever go home?" He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Let's go somewhere."

I eyed his hand then looked up at his face, "Why?"

He shrugged. "You want to be inside all day?"

I leaned back into the chair. "I wouldn't mind it."

He put his hand back to his side and sighed. "Max, stop being difficult."

I snickered and stood. "Alright, where are we going?" I asked, following Fang out the house and locking the door behind me.

Fang stayed silent.

"Fine, don't tell me." I muttered.

It was still morning, the streets were still wet, and every house we passed smelled like wet grass. A lot of people hate the smell of wet grass but I love it.** (A/N: I hate that smell. I also hate the smell of freshly cut grass. It smells like _shit_.)**

Eventually we started to see less houses and were crossing the street into the plaza. This is a small town, everything you could possibly need is in this plaza. It's really big. But of course there are other places to shop and such.

Fang didn't stop, he just kept walking into the next neighborhood. "Fang, where the hell are we going?" I demanded.

He looked at me for the first time since we left the house with a smirk, then turned his head back again.

Okay.

Finally we stopped in front of a modern, two story, chocolate brown house. Fang started to walk up the driveway and lifted the doormat.

"Who's house is this?" I questioned as I slowly made my way up the driveway.

"Mine. Who's did you think it was?" He replied, as he stood up and stuck the key in the door. He pushed the door open and put the key back under the mat.

"I don't know. Hey, how come I've never been to your house before?" I asked.

"Max, I know you through your brother. He's been to my house cause we're best friends. But me and you, _are not_."

I frowned. "I thought we were friends…" I said following him into the house and into the kitchen.

He turned around. "Yeah, we are. Just not _best friends_. See, if someone asked who you were I'd say my friend's sister. Cause that's what you are. But, you're kinda my friend…You know what? Yeah, we're friends. Good friends, old friends, whatever."

I laughed. "I didn't mean to get you flustered."

"Yeah, ok. Want a sub?" Fang said poking his head into the fridge.

"You just have subs lying around in your fridge?" I asked.

"You just have cookies lying around, under your floor boards?" Fang replied, throwing a wrapped up sub at me, which I caught with ease.

I looked back at Fang. "How do you know about that?!"

He smiled. "You couldn't possibly think I _didn't_ know." He replied, sinking his teeth into his own sub.

I glared at him and put the sandwich down on the island, crossing my arms. "I'm not hungry."

Fang smirked. "Seriously, Max? Stop being so stubborn."

I gaped. "What?! I'm not hungry!"

"Yeah, sure. Eat that, and then we'll leave, okay?" He nodded and headed upstairs.

"What? Why are we leaving? And where are you going?" I turned and questioned him.

"I don't know where we're going yet, and I have to use the bathroom." He shrugged and continued up the stairs.

* * *

I looked up at the sign and turned back to Fang. "Seriously? Ice Cream? Nothing else up your sleeve?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

Fang leaned forward and opened the door. "You know, I don't exactly enjoy your criticism all the time."

I walked through the door and stepped in line. "Well, you enjoy it _sometimes_, don't you?"

Fang got in line beside me. "No, not really. What do you want?"

I turned to the menu, with, well, not a lot of options. "Chocolate chip cookie dough. What're you getting?" I asked looking up at him.

"Vanilla."

"Seriously? God, you're so boring." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Max. I am so fucking boring, kill me." Fang rolled his eyes right back at me.

"Fang, watch your mouth!" I slapped his hard chest. _Ow_.

He smirked. "Oh yeah, forgot you're a child."

"Am not!" I protested. "I'm a _sophomore_, and I'm gonna be fifteen…on Thursday!"

"You are, aren't you? Aren't you _dying_ to have that Quincenera?"

I glared at him. "You're a piece of shit, you know that?"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Big girl words? Who knew you had it in you little Maxie?" He smiled.

I tried to hide my smile and pushed him. "I hate you!"

"Uh, next in line?" I stopped laughing and turned to the awkward guy behind the counter.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, chocolate chip cookie dough and vanilla." I smiled slightly.

* * *

Fang and I stepped back into my house, and Iggy scrambled out of the kitchen in his jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, and my mom's pink frilly apron.

"Uh, Iggy?" Fang asked cautiously. I hopped over the couch and settled into it.

"What're you cooking, Ig?" I asked, as if this was normal, which it kind of is.

"What am I cooking? What am I—? Where have you guys been? I've been here all alone! How do you think it feels to wake up to an empty house?!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Ig, shut up!" I complained.

"No respect. I get _No Respect_!" Iggy yelled as he shuffled back into the kitchen also wearing my mom's house slippers, which are big on her but fit him just right.

"Okay." Fang said, entering the living room and I saw him pick up his backpack from this morning.

"Leaving? I asked.

"Yeah. Usually, I'd stay. But, Gaz and my step-dad are coming back from the school's Father-son thing." Fang replied. I knew Gazzy was one of Fang's step-siblings.

I got up from the couch and followed Fang to the foyer. He stepped outside and before I could close the door Fang turned around and smiled at me.

"You know, maybe we should hang out as friends more often." He said.

"Yeah…are we supposed to hug now or something? Ya know, like _good friends_ do?" I said, confused.

Fang smirked and put his backpack down before opening his arms and engulfing me in them. Too soon, he let me go and bent down to pick up his backpack again.

"Goodnight, Max. Tell Iggy I'll text him later or something. He'll probably text me first but, whatever. See you, later."

"See you later." I nodded.

I turned back into the house to see Iggy pointing at me his his spatula. "Max, you wouldn't _dare_."

I held up my hands and backed up. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't like Fang. It's disgusting and it's practically incest." Iggy said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Iggy, it wouldn't be incest, do you even know what that means? I don't like Fang anyways." I lied. Well, partially, I'm still not sure.

"You better hope not." Iggy glared at me and backed into the kitchen with the spatula still pointed at me.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's short but I needed to update so I gave you a little something.**

**Disclaimer: Max Ride, not mine.**

My eyes snapped open and I turned towards my ringing phone. Great, people just don't know how to leave me alone.

I pressed the answer button with my thumb and brought it to my ear.

"Hello." I deadpanned.

I think I might be deaf now because as soon as the words left my lips I hear, "Wake up, Max! It's your birthday!"

"Nudge. What did I say about yelling in the morning? What did I say about yelling in general?" I replied calmly.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Wake up Max. It's your birthday."

"Thank you." I said, letting her words sink in and then I sprung up in a sitting position. "It's my birthday?! Sorry, Nudge. I gotta go."

I ran into Iggy's room and threw myself on his bed. "Oof!" He gasped at the sudden weight but I didn't care.

"Iggy! We're fifteen!" I grinned.

Iggy looked at me with wide eyes and his pale face began turning red. I realized I was causing a lack of breath and crawled off. "Sorry, Ig."

He smiled. "All in good reason." Then in one swift motion Iggy jumped out of his bed and hugged me, spinning me around while I laughed. "We're finally fifteen!" He hollered.

I heard a laugh and turned to my mom smiling in Iggy's doorway. "Breakfast buffet downstairs."

Iggy glanced at me and we both ran past my mom and were sitting at the table in a minute. My mom followed soon after wearing a smile.

"My children are fifteen, yet they still horse around like seven year olds."

I smiled as I fit eggs, waffles, French toast, bacon, and pancakes on two plates. "So, what are we doing today?" Usually we go out to eat and this year it was Iggy's turn to pick.

"Well—," my mom started but was interrupted when Nudge came from upstairs shaking water off her hands, smiling. "Hi Iggy, Max, Happy Birthday!"

Now, I bet you're wondering why Nudge is always at my house. Even at _8 o'clock in the morning_, or why she calls my mom Aunt or, _again_, why she's always at my _damn house_. Nudge is my god-sister, who also happens to live next door. So, there you go. Our parents went to high school together and are best friends.

Iggy sighed. "Nudge, why are you here so early?" He groaned.

"Oh! Well you see I—" she started.

"Actually? I've already lost interest."

My mom shot Iggy a look. "As I was saying! Max, you and your friends are going dress shopping for your party."

I gaped at my mom. "Seriously?! But mom!" I protested.

My mom glared at me with a glare just as fierce as mine, maybe even more. "I'd think you'd know not to argue with me, Max. Nudge and I already did all the work. All I'm asking is for you to put on a dress and show up. What's so hard about that?"

I immediately shut my mouth and Iggy chuckled. I kicked his shin underneath the table.

"Shit!" He hissed under his breath and reached for his shin as Nudge giggled.

I heard the horn of Wyatt's old car out front. "That's me." I stated, looking down at my empty plate and getting up. "Want a ride, Nudge?"

"No, I'm walking to school with Gazzy." She smiled. Gazzy being Fang's younger brother who was a grade above Nudge. It's hard to keep up with all the nicknames around here.

I nodded and smiled slyly. "Gotcha." And I winked before venturing out to Wyatt's car and climbing in.

"Took you long enough." He said as he pulled out of my driveway. He glanced at me, "I'll let it slide though cause my favorite girl turned fifteen today!"

I smiled at Wyatt. "Well, at least you can't call me little shrimp anymore."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows with his eyes still glued to the road. "What makes you think that? I'm still older than you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, did you get me something?"

He nodded as he parked backwards in the back of the school.

He opened the door and stepped out. I followed and got in step next to him.

"Well? What is it?" I asked. He smiled and reached into his bag then pulled out a dream-catcher. I smiled and took it.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Yeah! I've always wanted one!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, I made it."

"Seriously! Oh, this is great!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I pulled away still smiling. "You're the best."

"Max!" I turned and saw Dylan walking up to me. He smiled and leaned down towards me. "Is this the guy?" He whispered.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I shook my head furiously. "No! This is Wyatt, he's like my best friend." I laughed.

Dylan laughed to. "Oh, I'm Dylan." He stuck out his hand and Wyatt shook it. "Hey,"

Dylan stuck out his arm. "Can I walk you to class? You know, _as friends_?"

I smiled and locked arms with him. "Yes, you sure can. Bye Wyatt!" I waved with my free hand.

As we walked to our class I could see Fang pressed up on the locker by Lissa Sterling herself. And my heart…_crumbled_.


	6. AN: No I'm not quiting

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been grounded. I might not get my phone back for a while, and that's where I write my chapters and I'm so sorry for this but I'm forced to be on a break. It won't be too, too long but I'm so sorry that I was late with the chapter and now this. I'll be back as soon as possible. Thank you for your support. The worst part is I really fucking hate these Author's notes but I thought I owed it to you to tell you I'd be gone for a while. Be back soon!**


End file.
